Pet Shop
|ja_kanji = ペット・ショップ |ja_romaji = Petto Shoppu |birthname = |namesake = Pet Shop BoysPet Shop's Horus - Vol.8 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P84 The Secret of JOJO Characters |stand = Horus |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 15, 1989 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |race = Falconidae |blood = |hair = Brown , Anime, HftF, EoH}} |eyes = Blue , Anime, HftF, EoH}} |color = |movie = |food = |musician = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Guard |mangadebut = Chapter 222 The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 226 The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (5) |animedebut = Episode 31 Silver Chariot |gamedebut = ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = |engname = Animal Shop }} is a minor antagonist appearing in Stardust Crusaders. He serves as the guardian of DIO's Mansion and is unique as an avian Stand user. When Iggy inadvertently stumbles upon DIO's Mansion, Pet Shop attacks him. Appearance/Personality Pet Shop is classified as a Falconidae,Chapter 223: The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (2) sporting a strong bill, sharp talons, and excellent eyesight. He wears an ornate falconry hood adorned with 3 feathers, and a heart motif like the other inhabitants of DIO's Mansion. He also wears what appears to be a scarf. A ruthless sentry who is loyal to his post, Pet Shop almost always bears a menacing glare, and does not discriminate against any who trespasses DIO's mansion. He intended to kill a small boy and would have if it wasn't for Iggy's interference, and showed no remorse in eating the eyes of two dogs he decapitated in front of their owner. He is extremely relentless in hunting down his prey, as shown by his pursuit of Iggy, no matter how risky the path to his prey might be and is highly intelligent, having identified the beggar employed by Avdol as a spy and tearing up the photograph of the mansion after killing him to destroy his work. Abilities Pet Shop's Stand Horus gives him the capacity to generate and manipulate ice, which he primarily uses to create ice spikes and propel them as makeshift missiles. Bird Constitution: As a bird, Pet Shop possesses the natural ability to fly, which he does with extreme proficiency. Moreover, because he possesses specialized air sacks to store air, he can breathe underwater and swim longer than even a dog. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Pet Shop serves as the guardian of DIO's mansion in Egypt and is part of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. He ruthlessly kills any who may trespass or he deems as suspicious. When he first appears, Pet Shop decapitates two large dogs with ease and crushes a beggar (employed by Avdol to find DIO's mansion) and his car with his Stand. Iggy witnesses this, but doesn't want to be involved, so he plays dumb. Pet Shop, with some suspicion, leaves him alone. He then returns to his post at the gate of DIO's Mansion and finds the young owner of the two dogs he killed climbing under it. He is about to attack and kill the boy when Iggy saves him, revealing himself as a Stand user. The two begin to fight, and Iggy, not wanting to fight and somewhat overwhelmed by Pet Shop's abilities, retreats into a sewer, expecting Pet Shop to be unable to follow. This proves to be incorrect as the bird is both relentless and skilled with amazing aerial agility and even the ability to maneuver underwater for some time, easily cornering Iggy inside. Pet Shop almost secures victory, trapping Iggy's leg in a block of ice and firing more ice at him. Unfortunately, Iggy barely escapes this at the cost of his front paw, severing it himself in order to dodge. In the end, Iggy bites Pet Shop's beak closed as he attempts to fire an icicle out of it, killing him. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Pet Shop appears as one of the final enemies, though the player's whole party must fight him, unlike in the manga where only Iggy ever encounters him. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Pet Shop appears as playable character, and was only available in the second version of the game. All of Pet Shop's moves are based on his ability to create ice, such as throwing Ice Stakes, trapping the enemy on the ground with ice or anything related to icicle attacks. His first special move shoots several ice stakes with great speed as a projectile attack. His second special move creates a giant ice block that comes from above the screen (the same move he used to kill the agent in front of DIO's mansion). His last special move sends Pet Shop to the back of the screen from where he shoots even more ice stakes at the opponent. This, however, only works as a grab special move. Pet Shop is widely considered the most powerful character in the game, with incredibly strong special control from his many projectiles and unblockable setups stemming from his overhanging icicle attack. Playing Pet Shop is generally considered "poor taste" and he's typically soft-banned in most Tournament settings. If hit by Alessi's Stand attack, Pet Shop turns into an egg, but still can use his Stand to make small icicles, possibly implying that Pet Shop was born with his Stand ability. His ending on Arcade Mode portrays a hypothetical situation in which Pet Shop manages to kill all the main heroes. Pet Shop continues to act as the guardian of DIO's Mansion, as the text says "And Pet Shop never allowed anyone to come near the Mansion, anyone...". Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Pet Shop was confirmed for the game alongside Lisa Lisa. So far, he is also the only playable character in the game who does not possess a voice actor, receiving his voice from various hawk sound effects instead, and relying on the narrator for spoken portions, similar to Baoh in All-Star Battle. Pet Shop has a unique form of movement: flight. While flying, he has high mobility and can ascend. He can "sidestep" and dash as well, and has access to all his skills. His Normal and Powerful attacks will sending ice shards at opponent with some homing capability, and the Powerful attack can be charged to increase the amount of shards fired at once. However, his stamina will slowly deplete, and the depletion rate increases when actively ascending. When his stamina empties, or he idly hovers close to the ground, Pet Shop will land. While on the ground, Pet Shop cannot move, loses access to most skills, and what Normal attack he has takes the form of meek ice shards forming around him to hurt opponents in range. However, he is now capable of guarding. Of note is that Pet Shop's stamina regeneration is slower than average, granting opponents a larger opening of attack before he can take flight again. * Style Action - Caaaaw: Pet Shop fires a large and unblockable ice missile. Any opponent hit will be paralyzed and left crumpling, open to further attack. The initiating button can be held to increase the size and damage of the missile until it becomes massive (visually similar to the ice chunk he killed the wealthy informant beggar with). If the missile hits the ground or a wall, it will leave behind a mass of ice as a trap that will damage opponents who come in contact with it. The larger the missile, the larger the mass of ice and the longer that it will linger. The opening after the attack is unleashed can be cancelled with a sidestep or another skill. The Style Action can still be used while Pet Shop is grounded. * C-CAAAAW: Pet Shop fires six icicles with strong homing capabilities. If the icicles hit the ground or a wall, they will leave behind clumps of ice as traps that will damage opponents who come in contact with it. * GUGAGAGA: Pet Shop forms ice over its body to close up any wounds. While active, he gains health regeneration. However, his movement and ascent speed are reduced, while his descent speed and stamina depletion are increased. * C-Caw: Pet Shop swoops into the air, performing a loop. He is invincible until he begins looping back around. This skill can be performed while grounded, and doing so will instantly transition him into flight. * EX - C-Caw: The invincibility period lasts longer, and Pet Shop can also hit and send flying opponents that are too close when the skill is performed. * EX - C-CAAAAW: The icicles' homing capabilities are enhanced, and the opening after the skill is performed is shortened. * Dual Heat Attack - SKRAAAAAW: Pet Shop uses Horus to trap the opponent in a block of ice after bombarding them with icicles. Pet Shop then finishes by firing an ice shard out of his mouth to blast the opponent, shattering the ice with precision. JoJolities * Gatekeeper of Hell: Pet Shop must connect his Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * (GRIN): Pet Shop must damage an opponent with the ice clumps left behind by the skill "C-CAAAAW" * Even when moving at 300 km/hr, his eyes are always locked on his prey's vitals!: Pet Shop must deal 50 hits without losing any health. * Gyaaash!: Pet Shop must deal a total of 100 hits. * Squawk, squawk (GRIN): Pet Shop must Retire an opponent without losing a single health gauge. In the English localization, there exists multiple naming inconsistencies regarding Pet Shop's skills. His "C-CAAAAW" skill has also been named "Caaaaaaw!" under its EX variation and the JoJolities list, and his "C-Caw" skill has also been named "Caw Caw" under its EX variation. Along with the other characters from Parts 1 through 3, Pet Shop's main color scheme is based on his anime appearance. Tournament He is paired with Kars in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament. In the preliminaries, they defeat Pannacotta Fugo and Noriaki Kakyoin in the first round, and Dio Brando and Joseph Joestar in the second. In the semifinals, they defeated Jotaro Kujo and Kakyoin in the first round, and Jotaro and DIO in the second. Ultimately, the team wins the Tournament, defeating Jolyne and Gyro Zeppeli in the final round. Gallery Manga= Petshop2.png|Pet Shop's menacing gaze Petshop4.png|Pet Shop with the Egypt 9 Glory Gods card representing Horus Petshopintimidating.png|Pet Shop guarding his master's mansion pet shop 3.jpg|Pet Shop devouring his victims Petshop.png|Pet Shop smiles pet shop 2.jpg|Pet Shop corners Iggy Petshop3.png|Full wingspan unfurled PetShopDeath.png|Pet Shop's beak is crushed, killing him |-| Anime= Jjsc5petshop.jpg|Pet Shop's initial appearance alongside DIO Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) Pet Shop menace.png|Pet Shop's menacing gaze Pet Shop card.png|Pet Shop with the Egypt 9 Glory Gods card representing Horus Pet Shop guarding.png|Pet Shop guarding his master's mansion Pet Shop smiles.png|Pet Shop smiles Pet Shop eating.png|Pet Shop devouring his victim's eye Pet Shop with Iggy.png|Pet Shop prepares to battle Iggy Pet Shop firing.png|Pet Shop firing ice shards Pet Shop closeup.png|Glaring murderously at Iggy Pet Shop and Horus.png|Pet Shop revealing his Stand, Horus Pet Shop last stand.png|Cornering Iggy, Pet Shop prepares to issue a killing blow Pet Shop death.png|Pet Shop's beak is crushed, killing him |-| Games= PetShopHeritage.gif|Pet Shop's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteshop.PNG|Pet Shop in Heritage for the Future Petshop.GIF|Pet Shop (Idle Animation) Petshop color1.GIF|Pet Shop's color 2 Petshop color2.GIF|Pet Shop's color 3 Petshop color3.GIF|Pet Shop's color 4 Petshop color4.GIF|Pet Shop's color 5 Petshop jojoeoh.png|Pet Shop's illustration of Eyes of Heaven DR_PetArt01.jpg|Rendition of Pet Shop in Diamond Records |-| Other= 2017ArakiJosuke.jpeg|2017 New year's Greeting Trivia *Originally, Pet Shop did not appear until the characters are near DIO's Mansion for his fight with Iggy. The anime retroactively inserts him in place of a parrot that DIO has in Polnareff's flashback during his meeting with DIO. Due to this change, Pet Shop is technically the first member of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods to appear in the anime adaptation of Stardust Crusaders. * In the TV Anime, Pet Shop is the only character who does not have a voice actor. His sound effects were done by Toracyai.^ Toracyai tweets (589052038559830016) References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Animals Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists